


Not Right

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dean, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stays at a motel with Sam.</p><p>He misses his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Right

Dean had gone and stayed at a motel near their house. It had two beds, one for him and one for Sam.

It was night time and Dean couldn't sleep. He was used to Cas being next to him and cuddling him.

It was his own fault for that wasn't it though? He's the one who left the house, who needed to think.

Dean just wanted to see if it would be better if he was gone. So far, it wasn't good for him.

Dean looked over to Sam, he was sleeping peacefully.

Dean turned over and wrapped an arm around his stomach, feeling the fluttering of the pup. He smiled lightly.

~~~~~~~~

Throughout the day, Sam and Dean hadn't done much. There wasn't much to do at a motel.

They had gone out to eat and swam in the swimming pool the motel had and gone to the park. It was an easy day but Dean had the loss of Cas being there with them.

Cas had been constantly calling but Dean refused to answer, no matter if every part in his body was telling him too.

Now he was laying in bed again staring at the wall, tossing and turning.

Fucking ridiculous that he needs Cas to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night was the same and Dean gave up.

He grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial.

A groggy voice picked up, _'Ya?'_

Dean bit his lip, "Cas?"

It was quiet for a moment, then Dean heard shuffling, _'Dean? Hi sweetheart, I thought you needed time.'_

Dean gave a light laugh, "I can't sleep without you. The bed is lonely. I-I miss you."

_'Then come home. I hate you and Sam not being here, the house is too big without you two.'_

Dean smiled, "This is supposed to be a short seperation from each other. So we know where we stand."

_'Screw that Dean. I know where I want to be. I want to be in this house. With you and Sam. Preparing for our new pup.'_

Dean sniffled. Damn hormones.

"I want that too."

_'Then come home. I'm sorry I royally screwed up and I'll try to make up for that every day but I want you guys home. I need you guys here.'_

Dean nodded, even if Cas couldn't see, "Okay. Okay... I'll come home tomorrow."

_'Good. I love you my love.'_

"I love you too. Will you stay on the phone? Just until I fall asleep so I can hear you."

_'Ya. Ya, I will babe.'_

Dean curled into the covers, "W-We need to talk. About everything, everything that has happened.

_'I know we do and we will. Later.'_

Dean mumbled an okay. Soon he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up to Sam pouncing on his bed.

"Dean! Dean! Cassie called while you were asleep. He said we're going home today!"

Dean sat up, rubbing his eyes, "We are kiddo. So pack your stuff."

Sam squealed and ran to his bag, packing his things. He got frustrated when it all didn't fit and started yanking the zipper.

Dean chuckled and got up, going to Sam, "You gotta put it in nicely or it won't all fit Sammy."

Sam watched in amazement as Dean got all his stuff to fit. He smiled brightly up at him.

Dean packed his things and loaded their stuff in the Impala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got home, Dean was happy.

He missed it here and he really missed Cas. They both been off for more than the past week and Dean hoped that it would end and they could possibly put most of this behind them.

Dean wasn't stupid, he knew some things would linger and be between them, like Cas picking Sam up drunk or blaming Dean for his parents death, but hopefully talking will help a little. Make it not as pressing.

He wanted at least some type of normalcy.

When the two stepped in the house, Dean immediately heard Cas's music and noticed the house was clean.

Dean dropped their bags by the door and moved into the house, going towards the music, which was in Cas's studio.

Dean opened the door and stepped in, he saw amazing artwork that should sell quickly.

Cas was a really good artist but everyone has their ups and downs.

Cas was focused on his painting and hadn't noticed Dean yet. Dean walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head on Cas's back.

Cas tensed but then relaxed.

"God I missed your touch Dean. I missed you."

Dean nuzzled Cas's back, "I missed you too. But that doesn't mean that everything is okay though."

C ****as laid his paint supplies down and turned in Dean's hold, "I know. But we'll make it right and then everything will be okay. _We'll_ be okay."

Dean nodded and leaned up to kiss Cas.

They were interrupted by Sam running in and slamming into Cas's legs.

"Oof! You're going to knock me down Sammy."

"Cas, Cas, Cas! Up!" Sam was raising his hands to be picked up, Cas chuckled and picked Sam up.

"You're getting heavy Sam. Soon we won't be able to pick you up. Well I know Dean's not supposed too, he's getting too far in his pregnancy.

Dean pouted which then turned into a smile, "I'm going to go unpack."

Dean left Sam and Cas to talk alone.


End file.
